


【旻珍/锡珍】薄宵-9

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【旻珍/锡珍】薄宵-9

九．

金硕珍膝盖一软，那人已经握着他的手将门拧开。

锁开了，却有什么好像也从此再合不上。

骤风暴雨前的温柔是要人放松警惕，随即铺天盖地毫无顾忌，动辄是生死界限中的剧烈。

“….你做什么？”

被抵在门上时，金硕珍又气又惊，但神经好像被灌进了酒，令他反应迟钝。

茫然的眼也泡进了奶水里，透着愤而纯真的诱惑。

“你都知道，还问什么？”

朴智旻有双灵活的手，像蛇，会滑行，会钻入，会缠紧。

和这个婴儿蓝少年相处时，他总是喜悦的，因为对方的动作总比自己慢半拍。

贴覆脸颊，才开始躲闪，躲闪不及，就被吻到了唇。

含住了，才开始挣扎。

挣扎，也是于事无补……

谁能拒绝原始的快乐？当下身被握住时，金硕珍又被这痛痒的折磨刺激到眼眶通红。

这次的朴智旻好像有些急躁，揉弄得他又痛又舒服，又想躲又想蹭。

他死死咬着嘴唇，鼻间却泄露了罪孽般愉悦的叹息，像奶猫渴望成熟在春天，学着别的猫，殊不知自己叫得这么甜腻懵懂唤来不会是同类，而是更险恶万分的兽。

“要是他听过你这种声音，恐怕就后悔当个君子了。”

朴智旻告诉自己，先别急，先舔舔这只幼崽身上的奶水，舔得他舒服了，才会把嫩嫩软软的肚皮都翻出来。

金硕珍喘得厉害，嗓中缀满沾了情液的铃铛，一抖都是破碎动人的哭腔。

连着串的，勾着人的，将朴智旻的听觉系统伺候得舒舒服服。

婴儿蓝被撩开，灌入了浆果红，头脑混沌了半天才反应过劲的金硕珍被痛所扰。

“.…不行..不行..你出去…”

发现那根手指沾了黏腻的精液正往自己身后钻，金硕珍这才醒过神，可他腿和腰都像软了，眼窝也软了，水光聚集，好像碰一下就要掉泪珠子。

“这个出去就只能换别的进来。”

中指被紧热异常的肠道软肉吸着留着，朴智旻发觉自己的破坏欲几乎要冲破理智。

他俯身想去亲吻金硕珍，却发现对方狠狠瞪着自己。

瞪得很没力气，柔柔软软漂漂亮亮的，却还是透着股韧劲。

“…做完了.…你就会满足吗？..”

随着那根手指越钻越深，金硕珍连话都说不连贯。

他忽然有些绝望，身体跌入了情潮边缘，迈不进也逃不开。

可朴智旻没有回答他，或者说，他是用实际行动回答的。

猛的将人调转按在墙上，朴智旻毫不犹豫的插了进去，埋入湿热狭窄的穴肉时，他听到了类似迸裂的声音。

是自己的理智，还是金硕珍的纯真呢？

 

“.…呜…”

金硕珍狠狠咬着唇不肯哭出声，体内又痛又胀，他几乎站不住。

可对方却还紧紧攥着他的腰深入顶弄着，力道狠，角度刁钻，痛感和快感随着黏湿的液体和血渍滴滴答答填补进这场性事。

“.....我站不住了…”

这是金硕珍说出的最后一句完整的话，随后的种种都在天旋地转中变成蚀骨般的深刻。

在彻底脱力前，他被朴智旻抱到沙发上，随后就紧紧闭上双眼。

他不要看朴智旻的表情，不要看他额角滑落的汗珠。

甚至也记不清朴智旻射进来几次，灼烫的烙印一般，狠狠冲进来，不容拒绝。

 

“这些都是我教你的..”

抽送性器时，朴智旻用手抚过身下人的腰线，细瘦白皙，因情动而不自主的扭时最好看。

“以后也只能是我…”

不许你哭得这么好看躺在别人身子底下，像只怕被丢弃的小猫。

“真倔。”

舔到对方唇瓣上的血丝时，朴智旻心里又疼又满足。

干干净净的第一次啊，染上血腥气的第一次。

是我的，都是我的。

 

 

再醒来的时候，金硕珍躺在床上静静的发呆，他没有睁开眼，不知外面是晨光熹微还是暮色渐临。

身后的痛好像不再明显，倒是腰很酸，动一下就难受。

手机不知被谁放在床头，他听到提示音，才终于缓缓睁开了眼。

闭着眼睛是因为渴望一切是梦境，睁开眼就不得不接受现实。

是郑号锡传来的照片，湛蓝天空中一朵洁白柔软的云，遥遥看着很是蓬松可爱。

“偶然间拍到的，觉得很像你。”

云？洁白的云吗？金硕珍犹豫良久才回复“谢谢学长。”，后将手机关上，忍着酸痛缓缓坐起身。

揭开被子时，才看到自己腿上遍布的痕迹，斑驳的红直直蔓延到大腿内侧，云被流霞沾染，再不复洁白。

这时候该做什么？

就在他头脑昏昏沉沉之际，门却被推开了，他不想回头，因为知道身后的人是谁。

“水，消炎药和粥我放在这里。”

得益于轻盈的身形和深厚的舞蹈功力，朴智旻的脚步总是很轻，但现在金硕珍知道了，朴智旻的身躯实际很沉。

沉沉得压着他，攥着他，不让他去任何地方，只能被困在和这人有关的痛与热中。

金硕珍没有回答，他依旧静静坐着，看向窗外。

直到朴智旻走到他的面前挡住光线，他的眼珠才动了动，转向这个人。

 

他上身穿着宽松的睡衣，腿就这样露在外面，星星点点都不曾遮掩，看得朴智旻有些恍惚。

如果他躲，我就会迎上去。可他只是这样看着我，把他的伤口和哀伤袒露给我。

 

“我不会在意你恨不恨我。”

抚摸着对方有些憔悴的脸颊，朴智旻刚刚洗过的发丝带着水汽挂在眼前，却挡不住他眼里的火。

冰窖里的火，死死不肯灭。

 

“如果只是想让我痛，让我哭的话….你做到了..以后离我远点…”

深深的呼吸后，金硕珍开了口，嗓音因过度哭喊而微微嘶哑。

 

“我做不到。”

 

“为什么做不到？是还不够吗？那就继续…继续啊！”

听到对方的话，金硕珍自暴自弃的扯着睡衣，也不管伤口还痛，手被攥住时对朴智旻怒目而视。

对视的一瞬，金硕珍因愤怒蓄积的情绪就像掐碎碾碎的花瓣，红红粉粉的晕染在眼角，满是残破美感。

可朴智旻的目光太深太旷，将他的种种恨意哀伤都溺毙于冰冷柔和的水。

“昨天你这只手攀在我后背时力气也像现在这样，挠都挠不出一条疤。”

其实他想吻这人生机勃勃的漂亮眼睛，最后还是选择了唇，被咬是情理之中的事，但朴智旻因此笑了。

挠我咬我都好，有情绪面对我就足够了。

 

TBC


End file.
